Room Mates
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Everyone has a home, even monsters have homes and if they can't find homes then the homes find them.
**Room Mates**

It appeared as if she was wandering the streets aimlessly, it was cold and damp, the rain had just stopped. Her black hair sagged down in a messy bun, dripping from the rain that had soaked into it. Her clothes consisted of a black hoodie thrice times the size of her body, blue jeans that went over converse shoes. From her shoulder hung a duffle bag, her hood pulled over her head as she crossed the desolate street to get closer to her home.

She stepped calmly up concrete steps that went up to her compact home. She pulled her keys from her pocket, the jingling noise echoing down the street as she opened her home. She entered and dropped her bag on the ground, hearing the distinct sound of a television on and the microwave. She sighed in defeat, her exhaustion taking over, she pulled her hoody off and threw it to the side, an acdc shirt residing underneath.

"Hello." She called as she walked down the hall, passing the archway leading into the living room. She made a left into the kitchen that connected to the living room and went straight to the cabinet. She heard the television turn off and hard footsteps enter the kitchen, but she didn't look up from her ministrations as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

"How was ya' day, Lana?" His grungy accent melted her, she bit the bottom of her pink lips and looked up at him.

"It was alright."

"Alright? That don't sound no good." She rolled her eyes and poured the milk into the bowl. Her room mate wasn't a normal man, she would hate to admit that she had a crush on him. She was into men that intimidated easily and were the neighborhood's typical bad boys. His skin looked so smooth all the time, excluding the spikes that resides on his forearms. She loved his chest the most, it seemed moist, but warm as did it arms. "How bout the recital next week? Ya' excited?"

"Something like that." She the cereal and milk away, grabbing her spoon and sitting at the tiny wooden table alongside the counter. Waylon joined her and crossed his arms while slouching in a stoic manner. "How was your day?"

"I can't go anywhere anyways." She had been living with the Killer Croc for a long time, they had become use to the routine of almost utter silence between one another, with unsaid words that spoke mountains of needed to know information. She had noticed from the start that croc was very self conscious and she knew it better than most. She lifted up a spoonful of Frosted Flakes and began to eat. "I paid the rent for us too, figured since you paid last month that it only seemed fair."

"Thanks." The bell of the microwave went off and Waylon walked over to take his food out. It was a big plate of Cinnabon cake, piping hot, the icing having drizzled down to pool around its round self. "That smells good."

"Well aren't you cocky, ya'r the one that made it."

"For breakfast." She said as nonchalantly as she could, a tiny smile cracked on her lips. "You could consume my entire fridge if you were hungry enough." She teased playfully, eyes glancing up from her bowl of cereal to find him glaring at her. It went unsaid how they met, they just did and she offered to give him a place for a couple days, a couple days turned into a couple of years.

"Ya callin' me fat there girly." She smirked freely up at him and sat back as she chewed the spoonful she had just taken.

"Maybe."

"Take a look in the mirror and then come call me fat again." Her mouth dropped open, but she still giggled, a boisterous giggle, probably the loudest she had ever giggled. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and let her head fall back. She then heard a flout of a giggle and when she stopped laughing she recognized that it couldn't have been anyone else, but Waylon himself. She was shocked, it was a mocking laughter, but she still had never heard him laugh. She had seen him smile, but it was never genuine, it was an evil smile. She had even heard him snort, but not even that could be considered laughter.

"So you think I'm fat?"

"I said what I had to say, you are nagging at me for eating breakfast for dinner. Look at what you are eating." She shook her head and leaned forward again to continue eating.

"Point taken." They finished their food, he went back into the living room to continue watching TV and she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Her muscles ached with a fury, the dance instructor had worked them harder today. The recital was coming up and everything needed to be perfection. Lana had a solo role in the ballet so she was worked extra harder than most of the other girls.

She took off her converse shoes and placed them next to the staircase, her feet patted down on the creaky wooden floor boards. She pulled her hair down from its bun and placed it down onto the edge of the railing. Her long hair came down in ringlets, slightly dampened and dripping down at the ends to leave tiny circles on the wood flooring.

She entered her room, undressed and took a shower, when she finished she left her hair down put on a white t-shirt that ended at her thighs and pink boxer shorts. She went back downstairs and plopped down on the couch beside Waylon. He was watching the Gotham news, there was a bank robbed recently by the Joker and as usual Batman had stopped it. She could see Waylon's fist clench from the corner of her eye, she knew that whenever Batman was mentioned, he got aggravated. She also knew he was a criminal, but for some odd reason she could care less.

"Do you want ice cream?" She asked, hoping that would lighten the mood. "We can eat ice cream and watch the notebook."

"There is no way in hell ya' gonna get me to watch that movie."

"Then pick one you want to watch, I'll go get the ice cream." She left the living room for just a moment, coming back later with two bowls of chocolate ice cream. His was bigger, it was meant for making pasta but she knew how much he usually ate and the size of the bowl seemed sufficient.

She plopped his bowl down on his lap as she made her way over to the couch, he stared at her ass before she sat down. She propped legs up on the coffee table and began to eat at her dessert in a giddy manner. She didn't notice that he hadn't turned his gaze from her once.

His eyes traveled over her smooth delicate legs, up to where the shirt collected an inch above her belly button where he could see the faint curvature of abdominal muscles from years of dancing. Her hair still soaking wet dropped down onto the white

t-shirt leaving blotchy marks of soaked fabric. The light that came from the TV reflected off of her flawless features, her blue eyes shimmered in a transparent manner, and her lips... They looked so pink and plush. He wanted to taste them, he wanted to taste it all but he knew he couldn't.

He had wanted a taste of her since the moment he met her. Then again his craving for women was much different than that of any average man. He couldn't have women the way he wanted to because most of them were afraid of him, but her... She teased him and sometimes even got into quarrels with him. She ha more balls than any man he had met and more of a mouth than any women he had known well and those numbers were few.

He had wanted her for years now, but the idea that she had no sexual attraction to him was present and he never made his move out of respect. He didn't respect many people, but he certainly considered her a force to be reckoned with. He never really knew why, but after thinking it over and over again, he figured she had earned his respect the moment she said "hello".

It was a while back when Croc had lost everything, he lived on the streets and his condition was covered by a brown trench coat. She was walking by after another day of ballet practice and stopped directly in front of him. He looked up at her, expecting her to walk away or make a face of disgust and call him names, but she remained.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey." He said.

And that was how that began, he needed a place to stay and she was the first to offer. From then on they began some odd relationship. They grew to accept how the other lived and whatever she felt was best kept unsaid was left that way. He liked that about her, she was a the type of women that knew things, but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut about those things. She knew where he got his money, she knew that she was hankering a criminal, these were things she never asked about. She didn't need to because she knew not to ask and that was that.

"Ey Lana?"

"Yeah." She replied as she licked up the chocolate ice cream that began to drop down her lip.

"Why did ya' ask me to stay with ya'?" She stopped eating and switched her gaze in his direction. She could look at him somehow, really look at him and almost know exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was what she said next that took him off guard.

"I know what it's like to have no one else."

"How so?" She gulped, lifting the bowl off her lap and placing it on the coffee table, she crossed her legs in an uncomfortable manner.

"My father was a drug dealer, my mother was a whore, I had to learn how to take care of myself." It had become uncomfortable now, Waylon grumbled lightly to himself and hung his head to see that his ice cream was melted on the most part.

"I'm sorry."

"It's the past, I am better now." She grabbed her bowl of ice cream and finished it as though nothing had just been said. All that could be heard was the clank of the metal spoon hitting the glass as she made an attempt to collect all the melted cream.

"I want to do something, but I am not sure I should do it." He mumbled as she stood up with her bowl about to bring it to the kitchen. She stopped in her place and stared at him.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't trust me anymore." She shrugged, a lump forming at the crevice of her throat.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words, you do what you want and have no regrets." She answered, he grabbed his bowl of ice cream and stood up from the lounge chair. He towered over her, however, this time it intimidated her the most. He grabbed her bowl and awkwardly leaned down placing them both on the coffee table. She bit her bottom lip when he stepped closer, the unusual coldness that radiated from his body melted her own in a bizarre way.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to stare up at him, his serpent like tongue extending from his mouth over his jagged lips and teeth.

"Do I scare ya' darlin'?"

"No... You don't." She firmly clarified, she wanted him to do it, she wanted him to take her mouth like an animal right there and then. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she couldn't hold herself any further and wrapped her arms around his neck to strengthen the kiss. His sharp claws for fingers found her waist and held her there, then they locked around her arched back and pulled her closer into his scaly chest. Her lips parted allowing his tongue access into her lithe mouth, she made a moan when his lengthy rogue met hers and they began to dance.

It became too much for the both of them, her hands unwrapped around his neck and went down his collarbone over the strong upper biceps and pectorals covered in a crocodile like texture. It only spurred her on further and her hands went further down to caress the rough skin near his belly button above the grey sweat pants he was wearing. They were about to move down further until his hands grabbed hers, she suddenly realized the reality of their situation. His hands engulfing hers, he pulled his lips away and shook his head.

"You don't want this." He said in a low growl of a whisper, he was controlling himself, telling himself that she needed someone normal. He respected her too much to make her life a living hell.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want, that I can handle myself." She snapped at him, his amphibious eyes met hers and she blushed. Their breathes ragged and heated from their most recent activity. "I know what I want and I want you."

"But I'm not normal baby, I can't give you the things other men can."

"You have a dick, don't you?" He wanted to scream at her for that statement, sometimes her optimism was just too much for him to handle. He answered the questioned anyways even though he knew he shouldn't have.

"I have a dick."

"Is it capable of giving sexual satisfaction?"

"Absolutely." He stated, seeing the lust grow in her eyes the more he talked.

"Have you given sexual satisfaction before?"

"I never asked, I raped those other women." He confessed, her expression remained oblivious to the severity of his statement and she continued.

"Think about the fact that you won't have to rape me, that just makes this entire experience special... Right?" He nodded his head, afraid his voice would be too husky if he gave a reply.

"I suppose."

"And you are strong." She said randomly, he tensed when she felt his hands trail up his arms over every toned muscle and squeeze at the hardened skin. "I need a man who is strong, don't I?"

"Yes."

"A man who is intelligent?"

"Yes."

"A man like you?" He didn't answer, she stood and waited for his answer. He didn't know how to answer, she was the first and only woman to ever accept him.

"I don't know what to say." She averted her eyes to the floor and thought deeply about what her next move would be. Her next move depended on the turn their relationship was going to take. She angled her head back up to stare at him, before she place her hands in his pectorals and gently pushed her around to sit down on the couch. He sat down as he requested and watched silently as she grabbed the remote turned the TV off and to his shock plopped down on his lap.

All the talk from earlier had made him hard and horny, she could feel his engorged length popping up against the thing fabric of his sweatpants, but she made no move yet.

"Do what you want with me, Waylon?"

"What do you mean? Do you want me ta'-" She grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts, he froze completely, his mind going blank. He had plenty of sexual experience, but he felt like a nasty virgin all over again when she did that.

"Touch me... Do things you have never done to any other woman before... Make me feel wanted."

"You don't feel wanted?" She grabbed one of the hands on his breasts and moved it down to her crouch. The only clothing that kept his hand from touching her wet flesh was the boxer shorts, which by now were dripping wet. His hand retreated and his sucked in a heavy breath.

"I haven't had this in a very long time."

"And you want this to be with me?"

"I want you so bad Waylon, I have wanted you for a while. I don't want you to think its a fetish, I want you to know that it's because of who you are." He finally complied and bucked his hips against hers, hearing the moan that fell from her sweet lips. Both his hands met her waist and pushed her that much closer to his member.

"You want to see them, don't you?"

"Oh yes." He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and ripped it off, he tossed it over to his side and enjoyed the supple view of her pert nipples and plump melons.

"Hold onta' me sugar." She wrapped her arms around his neck and was ground into again. His hard length by now straining in an agonizing proclivity against the cloth. He licked her neck and then down her collarbone to her breasts, his tongue circling around each bud and his sharp teeth nipping gently at them. His rough hands caressed her ribs and soft belly.

"I take it back." He breathlessly panted. "Ya' aren't fat, ya' need some meat on your bones." She laughed into his ear and he grinned venomously, pulling her into another rough kiss. He stood up, holding her firmly against his body, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to his room, if they did it on her bed his weight and her's combined would most likely break it. His bed consisted of a flat mattress and most of the room was filled with boxes and discarded clothing.

He slammed the door to his room open and tossed her onto the bed. She laid back and stretched her limbs onto the white pillowy covering beneath her. He grabbed the top of his sweat pants and pulled them down, his hard length popping out in her direction. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it, she hadn't seen one quite as big as his before. She had to cross her legs to keep from touching herself, he chuckled at the sight of her reaction.

"What are ya' looking at there beautiful?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She licked her lips as he dominated every step he took towards her, her eyes roved over his body in a way he had never known before.

"What do ya' like so much?"

"Your muscles are fantastic and your skin it's so... Amazing..."

"What else?" He fell onto the mattress on his knees and stalked towards her.

"You know what." He pounced to pin her down to the bed and hold himself above her.

"Seriously, tell me." She turned beat red and angled her head to the side, he leaned his head forward, nuzzling it into the side of her neck. He sniffed intently at her skin, strands of her hair sticking to his face from still being slightly damp. His tongue shot out and passed over the veins and nerves beneath her skin, she gasped.

"I don't think you will fit." She snorted out.

"I could try, couldn't I?"

"Promise you won't hurt me." She whispered into his ear in a low seductive voice, he immediately knew that she was toying with him. She wanted him to hurt her in some masochistic way and he was turned on by it.

"I can't promise much." He kissed down over her breasts again, straight to her belly button. He kissed her lower abdomen, his tongue gliding across the skin followed by teeth.

"What are you-" His mouth went lower, his hands grabbing the boxers shorts and pulling them down her legs slowly. He gazed into her eyes, his tongue moving lower to snake between the crevices of her swollen wet womanhood.

"Oh Waylon." She moaned out, her fingers fisting the bed sheets. Her back arched uncontrollably, his hand pushed her body down and held her against the mattress by her belly. He didn't break eye contact once, neither did she, she stared straight into his eyes as his tongue brought pleasure to her.

"You are so sweet baby." He muttered, sweet began to roll from the pores of her skin, his skin remained cold and indifferent. She screamed out her orgasm and he kissed a trail up to her lips.

"That was..." He didn't need to hear the last word to know what she was about to say. His nibbled gently at the nape of her neck, his claws cupped her between her legs, collecting more of her juices to bring them up to his lips.

"Delicious." He kissed her lips once more, hovering himself over her. She stopped him before he entered her and slid her hand down to his cock.

"Let me do it for you." He was pushed up onto his knees, her legs still between his legs. She sat up and grabbed his cock beginning to pump it slowly. Pre-cum dripped from the tip, her tongue hungrily lapped up the clear substance. As best as she could, she pushed her lips down over his cock and suckled.

His hands roamed through her hair and he groaned, she continued her ministrations until he pulled her away. Her grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the mattress, her hair fanned out around her face, he pressed his chest against hers and pushed his hips against hers.

"Ya' are real good at that kitten." She smiled up at him, feigning her struggle against his wrists.

"Are you gonna hurt me Waylon?" She giggled when he growled, his adjusted himself and pushed into her. Her eyes shot wide open and she pressed her forehead against his.

"Wait for it." At first his hips went slow, he remained pinning her down to the mattress, when she began to moan his name he became more insistent with his thrusts. "Ya'r so damn tight." He whispered, she clenched herself around him. "Do that again and I might cum before this is over?" His hips rolling into her and the ragged feeling of his skin sent her into a frenzy. She moved her hips against his as best as she could. He released her and sat up, roughly grabbing her thighs and slamming into her at a much faster pace.

"Waylon! Waylon! Please don't stop!" He gave out an animal like growl and let his head fall back when sensations he had never felt before ran through him.

"I'm cumming for you Waylon!" She moaned, his body twitched and when her release came, he thrusted a few more times before pulling himself out. White streams spurted out onto her flawless body as she groaned and convulsed through her own orgasm.

"Waylon!" She moaned loudly. "Waylon, Waylon, Waylon..."

"Waylon?" Waylon shook his head from the day dream he had found himself in, he looked up from his seat and saw Lana standing in front of him. She was still dressed in her pajamas, holding her empty bowl of ice cream. "You okay there, you sort of blanked out on me." He nodded his head absently and picked up his bowl, giving it to her. "You sure? You haven't eaten any of it."

"I am sorry, I should have told you I wasn't hungry."

"Oh... Okay." She took the bowls and put them in the kitchen, she knew something was wrong because Waylon never turned down food, dessert, whatever it was.

"Lana?" She turned to find him leaning against the doorway into the kitchen.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of me?" She shook her head immediately.

"No, why?"

"Just asking." She spun back around to continue washing the dishes, then she felt two hands grab her waist.

"Waylon?" His arms wrapped around her fragile body and she was pulled back into a hard chest. His breath was at her throat, his breathing husky in her ear and his hard length sticking against her back side.

"Someone once told me that actions speak louder than words. Do you agree?"

"I do, but..."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Then let me have ya." And she did.


End file.
